


Main Gauche

by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre



Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Left Hand Sick, sick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre
Summary: D s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, toujours sans déranger ou déloger sa main gauche de son cou, s'apprêtant à passer une longue nuit. Il devait au moins cela au symbiote pour tous ce qu'il faisait pour lui.
Kudos: 4





	Main Gauche

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Je viens apporter ma modeste contribution à ce fandom quelque peu moribond et délaissé. C'est bien dommage, les films sont tellement biens. Je ne sais pas pour la série de livre dont tout est le point de départ, ils n'ont jamais été publié en français. De toute façon, l'industrie éditorial française vient à peine de s'intéresser aux lightnovel alors... Un jour peut être, je ne désespère pas complètement. Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ^^  
> Je m'excuse des quelques fautes qui se promènent encore dans mon texte.
> 
> Disclaimer : Vampire Hunter D ne m'appartient pas, sinon il serait déjà publié en français. Cette œuvre est la propriété de Hideyuki Kikuchi.

D chevauchait dans le désert depuis quelques heures, un soleil de plomb dardant ses rayons chaleureux sur son armure noire. La chaleur le cuisait à l'intérieur du cuire mais le lieu était trop dangereux pour qu'il se permette d'enlever quelques couches de vêtements. Intérieurement, il avait hâte de repasser à la fraîcheur ombragée de la forêt qu'il apercevait au loin. A ce rythme, il devrait l'atteindre en milieu d'après-midi et pourrait installer son camp pour la nuit. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'aller plus loin et de se voir foudroyé par le syndrome de la chaleur de façon impromptue.

C'est ainsi que pour oublier son malaise intérieur, il s'oublia et se concentra sur son environnement, cherchant attentivement tout danger qui pourrait surgir ou le guetter. Il nota distraitement dans l'après-midi l'engourdissement de son bras et de sa main gauche, les fourmis parcourant son membres comme s'il avait dormi dessus. Il attribua ce fait aux premiers symptômes du syndrome de la chaleur. Tout comme la douleur qui semblait pulser du fond de ses os dans son poignet.

S'il s'était montré plus attentif à lui-même, D aurait remarqué Main Gauche grimaçant dans sa paume, pinçant sa peau.

Sous le couvert des arbres, D poussa son chemin plus loin, décidant que la fraîcheur environnante lui permettrait d'avancer pendant encore quelques heures avant de s'arrêter. Sa nouvelle monture trottait joyeusement sur le chemin de terre battu, son cavalier rebondissant en rythme, profitant de son parcours tranquille et solitaire après avoir déposé Leyla dans l'agglomération qu'il quitta le matin même. D ne prêtait aucune attention à lui-même, son esprit focalisé sur son environnement jusqu'à ce que Main Gauche se manifeste.

\- Peut-on s'arrêter un moment ? grogna la vieille voix.

\- Ce n'est pas le soir, ni le moment de prendre du bon temps, dit platement D.

\- Ce n'est pas ça...

D remarqua finalement que le malaise dans son membre gauche n'avait pas disparu, le reléguant seulement au fond de son esprit. Il lui vint aussi à l'esprit que la Main Gauche s'était montrée étrangement silencieuse depuis leur départ.

\- D-

Main Gauche l'appela avec une voix pathétique, l'obligeant à regarder le parasite alors que les rênes devenaient étrangement mouillées dans sa main. Il lâcha la corde de cuire trempée, regardant l'intérieur de sa main pour trouver le symbiote ayant une étrange nuance de vert, un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres. Le parasite semblait, d'une manière étrange et nouvelle, désolé et gêné. S'il ne connaissait pas D depuis longtemps, Main gauche aurait raté le moment où les yeux de D s'élargirent très légèrement de surprise lorsqu'il assembla les pièces du puzzles.

D, jetant un regard dégoutté à la partit des rênes mouillée, sortit un mouchoir d'une poche pour essuyer la Main Gauche. Manœuvrant son cheval hors du sentier pour s'arrêter plus loin dans le sous-bois, il trouva assez vite une minuscule clairière longée par le lit d'une rivière mourante où seul un filet d'eau malingre s'écoulait en son centre. Il démonta, gardant sa main gauche contre lui, paume levée vers le ciel. Il fit attention de ne pas secouer son membre lorsqu'il descella son cheval et monta le camps. Alors que s'installer pour une nuit ne lui prenait que quelques minutes en règle générale, cette fois il mit presque un quart d'heure à tout faire d'une seule main.

Assis devant un feu, D berça Main Gauche près de lui, manœuvrant pour préparer son souper d'une main sans déranger l'autre. Il remuait son fond de casserole lorsqu'un pincement détourna son attention. Main Gauche grimaçait, les lèvres tremblantes. C'était la première fois qu'il bougeait depuis qu'il salit les rênes de D.

Le chasseur marcha vers la lisière des arbres, tournant sa main vers le sol, laissant Main Gauche être malade.

\- Je déteste ça, gémit le symbiote lorsqu'il eut fini de vomir.

D ne répondit pas, son regard survolant la flaque de liquides transparents et visqueux, s'attardant plutôt à regarder la paume de sa main. Main Gauche semblait encore plus misérable si cela était possible. Sans un mot, D prit un autre mouchoir et partit débarbouiller sa main dans le lit de la rivière mourante.

\- Était-ce trop ces derniers jours ? demanda D, pensant à ce qu'avait avalé Main Gauche depuis le début de l'affaire avec Meyer Link.

\- C'est Carmilla, D. Elle avait un goût vraiment ignoble.

La comptesse avait presque recouvré la vie, le sang de Charlotte Elbourne la vivifiant. Peut être l'esprit de la vampiresse tenait plus de l'ectoplasme que du fantôme. Cela ne serait pas surprenant réfléchit D. Elle était connue, encore aujourd'hui, pour ses orgies sanglantes. Les fluides de ceux-ci devaient faire partie du personnage de Carmilla.

Le chasseur frissonna involontairement, pensant à toutes les saloperies que Main Gauche dut ingurgiter en même temps qu'il absorba Carmilla. Il était même étonnant que le symbiote ne fut pas malade plutôt. Ce devait être à cause de la présence de Leyla Marcus, Main Gauche ne s'était pas montré une seule fois en sa présence. Il s'était même fait plutôt discret depuis l'épisode du château.

D retourna devant le feu, sa main niché dans le creux de son cou pour faire plaisir à Main Gauche qui aimait être ainsi. D pensa brièvement qu'il pourrait aussi bien porter un enfant niché dans son cou, avant d'écraser cette image dérangeante dans son esprit. Il vérifia son ragoût, laissant le fond cramé de celui-ci dans la casserole pour ce contenter d'une demi-tasse. Certainement pas assez pour un humain mais suffisant pour un dunpeal. Il remplit aussi une tasse d'eau, la laissant près de lui pour la donner à Main Gauche la prochaine fois qu'il se réveillerait. Il sentait son membre se déshydrater, ayant confirmé ce fait en pinçant sa peau.

Il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible, toujours sans déranger ou déloger sa main gauche de son cou, s'apprêtant à passer une longue nuit. Il devait au moins cela au symbiote pour tous ce qu'il faisait pour lui.


End file.
